Hoy conmigo mañana ¿con quién?
by Ikari Minamino
Summary: Por fin el final de esta historia, aki se revelará una noticia que dejará a nuestros chicos con la boca abierta... no se ustedes, pero ¡yo kiero matar a esa mujer! ¬¬ averigüen ¿por que? y únanse al linchamiento n.nU...jejeje ¡PERDÓN POR LA TARDANZA! n.n
1. Chapter 1

**Y he aquí otro de mis fics… (yo creo que está perfectamente claro que no tengo nada que hacer ¿verdad, pero que se le puede hacer… u.u … espero les guste).**

**Este fic lo dedico a mis dos lectoras Rockergirl por haberme ayudado tanto con sus reviews y a Sonya-chanchan17 por incluirme en su fic… domo arigato (por cierto, puedes ponerme el nombre que gustes, o dejar el mío, n.n de todos modos para mi es un honor aparecer próximamente en tu historia, que por cierto está muy buena n.n)**

Ahora que ya les hice leer de mas P los dejo con el fic. No olviden los reviews )

**Hoy conmigo… mañana ¿con quien?**

Imagínense por un momento a Yusuke, Hiei, Kurama y Kuwabara como personas normales… ¿ya, ahora a la tierna y dulce edad de 10 años… sería lindo ¿verdad, bueno, como lindos y normales chicos asisten a una escuela primaria normal, tienen maestros normales y admiradoras normales…, bueno… algo así…

**Capítulo 1:_ En la escuela…_**

Dos niños discuten en el pasillo frente a su salón de clases, uno de ellos era de piel morena, cabello negro y ojos cafés… y el otro era una niña mucho más bajita que el, tenía el cabello pelirrojo, corto y alborotado, ojos azul claro… usaba lentes de fondo de botella, tenía frenos y era bastante regordeta…

-Anda Yusuke… sal conmigo ¿si?... –la chiquilla lo agarra de la mano-

-¡No quiero… ya suéltame…! –jala la mano con fuerza, pero la niña aún no lo suelta-

-Ay Yusuke eres tan fuerte… es lo que mas me gusta de ti…, pero ¿Por qué no quieres salir conmigo?... vamos en el mismo grupo… -Yusuke la zarandea como trapo, pero aún así no se la quita de encima-

-Si Mina, pero ya te dije que no quiero salir contigo… -Trata de quitársela con una palanca (no me pregunten de dónde la sacó…, solo se me ocurrió n.nU)-

-Pero… -en eso sale Kuwabara del salón- ahhhh… ¡Kazuma! –suelta a Yusuke, que con la fuerza que le había impuesto a la palanca sale volando y se estrella de cabeza contra la pared y va con el recién llegado y lo abraza con fuerza-

-¿Qué? –preguntó el chico confundido-

-Ay Kazuma… eres tan alto… y algo torpe, pero me encantas… ¿saldrías conmigo?

-¡¿Qué!... no, no quiero…

-Por fa…por fa… -lo agarra del brazo-

-No Mina… yo…

-¡Cierren la boca par de bobos…me aturden sus gritos! –dijo una tercera figura que se acercaba-

-¡Hiei…! –ahora se olvidó de Kuwabara y fue con el nuevo chico- ¿tu saldrías conmigo? –le sonríe y lo abraza con fuerza-

-Agg… ¡largo de aquí!... extraño…ser… -dijo mientas trataba de quitársela de encima-

-Ay Hiei… -suspira- eres lindo… me gustan tus ojos y tu cabello… anda…sal conmigo ¿si?

-¡No, ¡nunca saldría contigo!... ahora largo… -trata de librarse de ella-

-Uy que malo… -lo abraza con más fuerza- pero así me gustas…

-¿Qué pasa aquí? –una cuarta figura se dirigía hacia ellos-

-¡Kurama…!- ahora se olvidó de Hiei y fue con el pelirrojo- Hola ¿cómo estas, ¿bien, que bueno… ¿saldrías conmigo?

-¿Ehh? –preguntó retrocediendo un paso-

-Anda, di que si, di que si, di que si… ¿si? –lo abraza-

-Bueno yo… -miró a sus compañeros que le negaban con la cabeza- …Mina, escucha…

-¿Si? –lo suelta-

-Lo siento, pero no quiero tener citas por ahora… aún somos muy jóvenes… ¿entiendes?

-Mina lo ignoraba completamente y en su lugar le acariciaba el cabello- Ay Kurama… tu cabello es muy lindo y suave… ¿podría cortarte un mechón y tenerlo como recuerdo?

-Claro que no… hey… ¿Escuchaste lo que dije?

-…Y esos hermosos ojos verdes…ay… -voltea a ver a todos- podría comérmelos a todos… -empieza a divagar-

-No escuchó nada de lo que le dije… -dijo a sus amigos mientras Mina seguía alabando las cualidades de todos…

-Esa niña está loca… -Yusuke se sobaba el chichón que ahora tenía en la cabeza-

Después de clases, los chicos platicaban mientras se dirigían a casa (se acompañaban 5 calles y luego cada quien tomaba su camino –que envidia . -)

-Hn… me estoy cansando de esta situación.

-Mina no nos deja empás… en casa mi madre ya tiene listo el botiquín de primeros auxilios… siempre llego herido… auch, auch…

-Bueno Yusuke… tal vez si decimos que si a alguna de sus propuestas… puede que nos deje empás… ¿qué opinan chicos? –todos lo miraron con cara de 'no inventes'-

-Y dime Kurama… ¿tu saldrías con ella? –le preguntó Kuwabara-

-No, creo que no… ¿tu que harías Hiei?

-Nunca aceptaría…prefiero negarme como siempre…

-Pero se nos están acabando las ideas… es muy persistente…incluso persigue a Kuwabara…y mira que está feo el pobre… -señaló a su amigo con el pulgar-

-¡Cállate Urameshi!

-Pues entonces no tiene nada de buen gusto…, pobre, que pena me da…

¡¿Qué… tu también Hiei!... ah, pero no olvides que también se fijó en ti…

-¡¿Qué insinúas fenómeno!

-¡Bueno ya! –interrumpió Yusuke- mañana de seguro Mina insistirá otra vez, así que vallan pensando buenas excusas…ah y recuerda Kuwabara que tu abuela ya ha muerto 7 veces, adiós…

-¡Oye, esa era mi mejor excusa!

Y así cada quien se fue a su casa. Al día siguiente las peticiones e insinuaciones fueron mucho mayores, pero ninguno sabía lo que en realidad pasaba… nada fuera de lo común, pues ellos nunca se preocuparon por preguntar a Mina el por qué de la invitación.

-Anda…Yusuke… -Mina agarrada de la pierna del chico en forma suplicante-

-Mina… por milésima vez hoy… ¡no voy a salir contigo!... tengo mucha tarea…

-Pero… - lo agarró ahora de la espalda-

-¡Dije que no puedo!

-Bien, entiendo –soltó al chico y se dio la vuelta- …Kazuma, Hiei y Kurama me dijeron lo mismo… que lástima… -en eso llegaron los tres chicos mencionados-

-Ay… ¿otra vez?

-No te apures Kazuma…ya no les pediré nada… mejor me voy… -bajó la cabeza muy triste-

-¿Qué? –exclamó Yusuke- ¿no vas a agarrarme del cuello y a empezar a estrangularme, patearme el trasero o a perseguirme con las tijeras para sacarme los ojos?

-No tendría caso… ¿para que te quiero muerto?... ya me voy… -empezó a caminar-

-¿Está enferma? –preguntó Kazuma a Kurama en voz baja-

-No se… tal vez…

-Adiós… -la niña les sonrió y se fue sin mirar atrás-

-Eso fue… extraño… mas de lo normal… -dijo Hiei algo confundido-

-Ella no actúa así… ¿Qué le pasará? –preguntó el lindo pelirrojo-

-No importa…si así nos deja empás… -agregó Yusuke sin darle mucha importancia-

Al día siguiente Mina no asistió a la escuela, por lo que los chicos le preguntaron a la profesora después de clases…

-¿Mina, ah, ella se fue a Inglaterra con su familia… ¿Qué no se los dijo?

-No, no nos dijo nada… -contestó Kurama-

-Ella me dijo que como despedida, había invitado a comer a su casa a sus amigos, pero ellos dijeron que no podían asistir… es una pena, ella se fue muy triste…

-Disculpe profesora… ¿no sabe si regresará pronto? –preguntó Yusuke-

-Mm, no lo creo, es probable que ya no regrese nunca…

Terminada la plática con la profesora se dispusieron a ir a casa, y ya en camino…

"Mm, no lo creo, es probable que ya no regrese nunca…" –los chicos recordaban las palabras de su maestra-

-Chicos, creo que fuimos muy crueles con Mina –dijo Kurama a sus amigos-

-Hn…, al menos así ya no nos molestará –agregó Hiei en tono desinteresado-

-Ahora que lo pienso… -Yusuke se dirigió a sus acompañantes- siempre le dijimos que no, pero nunca le preguntamos ¿Por qué nos lo pedía?

-Creo que hicimos algo muy malo… -Kuwabara bajó la mirada-

-Hn, ¿Por qué se preocupan por ella, recuerden que solo nos ha molestado…

-Si… desde primer año… ah que tiempos aquellos… ¿recuerdas Urameshi?

-¡Como olvidarlo!… si le decía que no, me mordía en el tra… creo que no deben de enterarse de eso… -dijo a sus amigos un poco sonrojado-

-Y ahora que lo recuerdo… Kurama entró con nosotros dos años después, cuando íbamos en tercero, después Hiei este año…

-Hn, me sorprende que recuerdes fechas Kuwabara…

-¡Cállate enano, además no fue hace mucho que entraste… fue hace… hace… mmm…

-Adiós, nos vemos mañana… -dijeron todos y cada uno tomó su camino, dejando al pobre de Kazuma hablando solo-

Una hora mas tarde…

-¡Lo recordé, lo recordé!… enano tu entraste… ¿eh, ¿a dónde se fueron todos?... ¡demonios… lo volví a olvidar, bueno, ya lo recordaré… -dijo y se fue a su casa-

Y así andando el tiempo, los chicos crecieron, (y vaya que si les hizo bien n/n) pero nunca olvidaron el gran error que cometieron con Mina, bueno…, Kuwabara si lo olvidó, pero Hiei se encargaba de recordárselo para hacerlo sentir mal.

Hasta que un día llegó una carta a manos de cada uno… y al leer el remitente…

-¡¡Es de Mina! –dijeron al unisono-

**Bueno, aquí el primer capi… fueron crueles ¿no creen?..., en el siguiente capítulo se reencontrarán… pero que sorpresa se llevarán… se los aseguro… n.n espero ansiosa sus reviews.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola de nuevo, aquí les dejo el segundo capítulo… espero lo disfruten… **

**Y como muchos piensan… sip, Mina fue un poco… bueno, bastante tonta al no decirles a los chicos el motivo de las constantes invitaciones a comer a su casa, pero también Yusuke y los demás se pasaron un poquito…, bueno, ya lo k pasó pasó… mejor lean y me dicen k les pareció.**

**shunforever no he tenido tiempo de felicitarte por tu fic (BAKA KITSUNE) me gusta mucho, aunque ahí Kurama sufre mucho… T.T… mmm, pero ¿k se le va a hacer? n.n**

**Bueno, ahora si el fic, no olviden dejar reviews he… n.n**

**Capítulo 2: Nervios a flor de piel.**

Y así andando el tiempo, los chicos crecieron, (y vaya que si les hizo bien n/n) pero nunca olvidaron el gran error que cometieron con Mina, bueno…, Kuwabara si lo olvidó, pero Hiei se encargaba de recordárselo para hacerlo sentir mal.

Hasta que un día llegó una carta a manos de cada uno… y al leer el remitente…

-¡Es de Mina! –dijeron al unisono-

-Dice que quiere vernos el… -dijo Yusuke-

-…Viernes próximo a… ¡ho, el horóscopo!… -siguió Kuwabara, pero se distrajo con una revista-

-…Las tres de la tarde en… - agregó Hiei-

-…En el Hotel Imperial… -y terminó Kurama-

-¡Mina regresará…! –dijeron al unisono-

El día de la cita llegó, todos todavía se sentían culpables por lo que hicieron tiempo atrás…, y a las 2:55 pm, los chicos, en especial Yusuke estaban muy nerviosos.

-Kurama ¿qué hora es?

-Yusuke ya te dije que faltan cinco minutos para las tres… -contestó algo molesto-

-Ah………… ¿y ahora?

-¡Ya cállate Urameshi! le has preguntado la hora a Kurama dos veces por minuto desde hace media hora…

-Pero…, pero, pero, pero…

-¡Urameshi… cállate, pareces disco rallado!

-Pero piensa Kuwabara…

-Uy, Yusuke, pides imposibles…

-¡Cierra la boca enano!... ¿Qué quieres que piense Urameshi?

-¿Cómo crees que Mina reaccione con nosotros después de que rechazamos todas sus invitaciones?

-Creo que solo pensará que estuvimos muy ocupados todas las tardes… -Kurama entró en la conversación- Mina no sabe que en realidad no queríamos ir con ella…

-Pero tú siempre le dabas buenas excusas Kurama…, en cambio yo… creo que mi abuela murió 4 o 5 veces de maneras diferentes…, y ni hablar de Kuwabara… su abuela murió más veces que la mía…

-¡Oye, deja a mi abuela empás, iré a verla el lunes…! -todos miraron sorprendidos a Kuwabara-

-¿Tu abuela está viva? –preguntó Yusuke-

-Por supuesto idiota…

-Kuwabara… no tienes vergüenza…

-¿Qué no tengo vergüenza! me lo dice el chico que dijo que su madre estuvo a punto de aventarse de un puente…

-¡Pero eso si fue real!

-¿Enserio?

-Claro bobo…, mi mamá bebió tanto esa noche que quiso saber que se sentía volar… si no fuera por un vecino, mi madre estaría muerta…, -puso cara seria- por cierto Kurama…

-¿Mm?

-………… ¿Qué hora es?

-¿Vas a empezar de nuevo Urameshi?

-¡Cierren la boca los dos! yo no se por que tantos malditos nervios por la llegada de esa mujer… -dijo un ya muy harto Hiei-

-Oye enano¿tú no estás nervioso? –preguntó Kuwabara-

-Hn… ¡claro que no!... ¿Por qué lo estaría?

-¿No, entonces ¿Por qué mueves el pie con insistencia he?

-¡Cállate Kurama!

Cuando el reloj dio las tres en punto un taxi paró frente al hotel.

-¿Es ella? –preguntó Yusuke a sus amigos cuando la puerta del auto se abrió y bajó una mujer muy bajita, con bastón y cabello canoso-

-Valla… Mina se ve… algo… vieja… -Kuwabara abrió bien los ojos mientras veía a la mujer-

-Idiota… ¿Qué no ves que esa es una anciana? –contestó Hiei-

-¿A si?

-Oigan, es verdad… ¿Cómo reconoceremos a Mina si la vemos?

-Fácil Kurama…, no debió haber cambiado mucho… debe ser muy bajita y regordeta, con frenos y lentes de fondo de botella… -explicó Yusuke-

En eso otro taxi se detuvo y de el bajó una joven que al ver a los chicos les sonríe muy alegre, pero ellos al ver a una chica de baja estatura y con lentes de fondo de botella fueron hacia ella y la saludaron.

-Hola Mina… cuanto tiempo… -Yusuke fue el primero en hablar-

-Si, no has cambiado nada… -después lo hizo Kuwabara-

-Nos da gusto verte de nuevo. –Kurama le sonrió-

-Hn… -fue todo el saludo de Hiei-

-Que bueno que me recuerden, pero esa chica no soy yo… -dijo una voz algo fría detrás de ellos, al girarse y ver quien era casi se caen de espalda…-

-Mi… Mina… ¿eres tú?

-Si Yusuke… soy yo…

La chica les sonrió y ellos la vieron de arriba abajo…, no era como creyeron que sería…, la Mina de antes era bastante fea, pero la actual era tan alta como Kurama, tenía un muy hermoso cuerpo, el cabello rojo bien peinado corto hasta los hombros y, ya no usaba lentes o frenos… era verdaderamente muy hermosa.

-¿Que… que tengo de malo? –preguntó ante las miradas de asombro de sus amigos-

-Oye Urameshi… -dijo Kuwabara al chico a su lado en vos baja- ¿seguro que no es ella? –señaló a la chica de antes, que por cierto ya había salido corriendo del lugar gritando como histérica-

-Mejor vamos adentro… -dijo la chica y entraron al hotel. Después de que se registró llevó a sus amigos a la sala de estar y ahí empezaron a platicar-

-Perdón por la confusión de hace rato Mina.

-Hm… no te apures Kurama, es normal que me confundieran, después de todo… ya pasaron 10 años…

-¿A sido tanto tiempo?

-Si Yusuke, ya son 10 años desde que me fui a Inglaterra…

Los chicos al escuchar esto bajaron la mirada, pues se sintieron culpables por lo sucedido aquel día hace tantos años.

-Pero no importa ya…ahora cuéntenme de ustedes- pidió con una sonrisa…, parecía como si ya los hubiera perdonado… pero ¿de verdad era así?-

-Mina… tú… ¿no estás molesta con nosotros por…?

-¿Parece que lo estoy Yusuke? –les sonrió-

-No, pero…

-Mejor no digas mas… podría recordarlo…

-Ah está bien… lo siento.

-Así está mejor… -Mina recorrió a sus amigos con la mirada- los años les han hecho bien… y ¿qué opinan de mi? –se puso de pie y posó en forma sexy-

-Pu… pu… pues… creo que maduraste… -Dijo Kurama- y baya que lo hiciste… -pensó mientras la veía de arriba abajo-

-Hn. –se quejó Hiei-

-Hiei… ¿tu que opinas? –se agachó para verlo de frente, pero el se distrajo viéndole los pechos… su blusa era de verdad muy muy escotada- ¿mm?.. Hiei… ¿Qué miras he?

-Hn –sonrojado, Hiei miró hacia otro lado, por lo que Mina sonrió-

-Mañana iré de compras… ¿conocen algún lugar donde pueda conseguir algo de ropa?

-Yo… yo conozco un buen centro comercial… si quieres te llevo… -habló Kuwabara- y después te invito un café-

-Oh Kazuma… que amable… si, me gustaría que me llevaras… también acepto tu invitación, eso si no es molestia…

-¡Por supuesto que no! –gritó poniéndose de pie-

-Entonces está bien… pasa por mí a las 10 de la mañana por favor.

-Claro, aquí estaré… -sonrió feliz a sus amigos que lo miraban molestos-

-Mina… ¿nos disculpas?

-Claro Yusuke…

-Gracias –le sonrió, agarró a Kuwabara de la playera y caminó rumbo al baño seguido de Hiei y Kurama-

-Creo que esto se pondrá bueno… -dijo para sus adentros la chica mientras sonreía-

En el baño…

-¿Qué demonios planeas Kuwabara!

-Yo nada…, solo la invité a salir y ella aceptó… no es mi culpa… pero si no hacen algo ella se quedará solo conmigo… podré ganarle hasta al enano, así que no pienso claudicar…

-Hn, y ¿piensas que te lo voy a permitir?

-Oye Hiei… ¿no dijiste que Mina no te interesaba? –le susurró Kurama al oído-

-¡Cállate, solo lo hago por mostrarle al deforme este que nunca podrá ganarme!

-Entonces yo iré también –Yusuke habló- Mina cambió mucho…. Ahora no me importaría que me mordiera en el tra…

-Ya entendimos Urameshi… -interrumpió Kazuma-

-Hmm… chicos, no se si esto sea correcto…

-Ay Kurama… ¿nos vas a decir que Mina no es atractiva?… o… ¿es que acaso a ti te gustan los hombres? Yusuke lo miró extrañado-

-¡Por supuesto que no! Solo no se me hace correcto, y para evitar que hagan una locura con la pobre de Mina iré con ustedes…

-Si claro… solo por eso… -dijo Hiei en tono sarcástico y luego lo miró-

Después de su charla en los sanitarios, regresaron a la sala de estar al encuentro de Mina, pasaron unas cuantas horas platicando y después cada quien se fue a su casa.

-Nos veremos mañana… amigos… -dijo Mina sonriendo malévolamente después de que los chicos se habían ido- ya verán lo que les espera…

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Uy que cosas ¿no?... Mina ya está de regreso, pero no es tan amable y dulce como se hace ver… les tiene algo planeado a los chicos… ¿será k no los ha perdonado?**

**Hummm… esa mujer es mala úú y eso k yo la cree… aguanten, pues lo que sigue no se lo esperan.**

**Espero sus reviews.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi mina!... aquí está el tercer capi de este extraño fic… aclararé brevemente (de nuevo u.u) No cabe duda de que Mina fue un poco tonta al no decirles el motivo de las constantes invitaciones que hacía a los chicos, pero de seguro ella no quería decirles nada para comprobar si de verdad le sentían aprecio… Aunque eso no le quita lo suertuda… imagínense ir en la misma escuela que esos muñequitos (quitemos a Kuwabara n.nU)**

**Bueno, ahora que de nuevo los hice leer de mas… n.nU vayamos al fic… espero lo disfruten, y se diviertan aunque sea un poco.**

**Capítulo 3: Caprichos… y salidas inesperadas.**

-Nos veremos mañana… amigos… -dijo Mina sonriendo malévolamente después de que los chicos se habían ido- ya verán lo que les espera…

Al día siguiente…

Kuwabara llegó puntual por Mina, pero el no se veía feliz, y era comprensible, pues Yusuke, Hiei y Kurama iban con el.

-Hola chicos… -saludó sonriente Mina- ¿que hacen aquí todos?

-Se colaron…-susurró molesto Kuwabara-

-Yo vine por si acaso Kuwabara se quiere propasar contigo… -alegó Yusuke-

-¿No será que el que se quiere propasar es otro? –Hiei dijo sarcástico-

-Hiei… compórtate quieres…

-Hn, Kurama, si solo vas a molestarnos no se para que vienes…

-Jajaja…. –Mina de la nada empezó a reír, y todos la miraron algo extrañados-

-¿Pero que le pasa? –preguntó Yusuke-

-Tal vez si está loca… ¿no crees Urameshi?

-Lo siento jaja… es solo que ustedes no cambian ni con los años…-"¿serán también igual de ingenuos?"- pensó- mejor vámonos ya que se hace tarde.

Al llegar al centro comercial…

-¿A dónde quieres ir primero Mina?

-Mmm no se¿Kuwabara donde está la tienda que me decías?

-Es esa –el chico señaló una lujosa tienda a un par de metros de ellos-

Al entrar Mina se dirigió directo al probador con las manos llenas de prendas que había agarrado asaltando los aparadores.

-Hey chicos, ustedes me dirán como me queda la ropa, así que no se vayan…

-Ni locos nos iríamos –pensaron todos-

Mina salió del probador luciendo una linda y muy escotada blusa junto con una falda bastante corta.

-¿Y bien… que les parece esta ropa? –les preguntó a sus amigos mientras les modelaba, y a estos les faltó poco par empezar a babear, Mina, al verlos sonrió- "esto va muy bien…"

Y así después de probarse varias ropas y de asegurarse de que a sus amigos les gustaba como se veía se dispuso a pagar, pero…

-¿Cómo pagará señorita?

-Con tarjeta…

-Hey Mina ¿piensas comprar todo eso?

-Claro Yusuke, apenas si es suficiente… jejeje… -"ahora la segunda parte del plan…" –dijo para sus adentros-

-Disculpe señorita, pero hay un problema con su tarjeta de crédito…

-Oh… eso es malo… no traigo efectivo… ¿Qué puedo hacer? –puso cara de angustia-

-No te preocupes Mina… yo pago… -dijo Yusuke. Nadie se lo esperaba, pero Mina al parecer si-

-Muy bien joven, esta es la cuenta de todo… -la encargada le entregó la nota-

-¿PERO QUE?… TANTO!... CON UN DEMONIO… PUES ¿QUE HACE ESTA ROPA?

-No puedes pagarlo Urameshi… -preguntó burlonamente Kuwabara-

-¡Claro que si! –no dijo mas y pagó- "¡demonios!... me que dé casi en ceros…" -pensó mientras veía su cartera medio vacía-

-¡Muchas gracias Yusuke! –Mina lo abrazó y le dio un beso en la mejilla, este le sonrió satisfecho a sus amigos y se hizo el importante- ahora quiero ir por un traje de baño… tengo pensado ir a la playa y…

-Yo se donde hay una tienda que te encantará… tiene todo tipo de modelos… -la interrumpió Kuwabara agarró las compras y la jaló de la mano-

-Estúpido deforme… cree que va a ganarme… -Hiei salió detrás de el-

-Vamos Yusuke… -dijo Kurama-

Y ya en la otra tienda…

-Mm… tengo sed… -Mina habló en voz alta sin dirigirse a alguien en particular-

-Ahora mismo te compro algo… -Kuwabara salió corriendo del lugar-

-Hn, no, lo haré yo… -Hiei salió del lugar también-

-No si yo les gano… -Yusuke también se fue, Mina y Kurama se habían quedado solos-

-Son un caso perdido… -suspiró el pelirrojo-

-Bueno Kurama, como todos se han ido menos tu, me ayudarás a elegir el traje de baño adecuado ¿si? –sin esperar respuesta del chico, lo jaló de la mano hasta afuera del probador-

Uno tras otro de los modelos era más provocativo que el anterior, pero hasta Kurama, que era bastante tímido después del segundo modelo se atrevió a pasarle a Mina las prendas a través de la cortina del probador, y al final de decidió por un bikini blanco que no dejaba nada a la imaginación.

-Me fuiste de mucha ayuda… -Mina miró discretamente por la ventana de la tienda y vio a los chicos acercarse- ¡Kurama eres un ángel! –gritó y aún con el traje puesto se lanzó a abrazarlo justo cuando sus amigos entraban a la tienda cada uno con un refresco en mano-

-¡Estúpido deforme! Por tu culpa tuve que comprar tres veces el refresco.

-Pero si fue culpa de Urameshi…

-Eso les pasa por ponerse en mi camino y ade… -Yusuke se paró en seco al ver a Mina abrazando a Kurama y con tan poca ropa-

-Oh… ya han vuelto… -Mina se separó del pelirrojo- tardaron mucho… -les sonrió-

-¿Qué han...? –trató de preguntar Kuwabara-

-Ya terminé aquí… espero que mi tarjeta si pase, si no...

-Ahora yo pago… –dijo Hiei sorprendiendo a todos, Nira le sonrió y le dio un besito en la mejilla, después fueron al hotel a dejar las cosas- ahora me gustaría divertirme un poco… ¿Qué dicen chicos… vamos a algún lado? –preguntó, pero Hiei parecía estar en la luna, Yusuke pensando ¿con qué dinero comería el resto de la quincena, Kurama recordando el modelito de traje de baño que Mina se había comprado y Kuwabara… bueno, Kuwabara intentaba pensar en algo…- ¿chicos me escuchan?

-Este… Mina… ¿quieres ir al parque de diversiones? –dijo por fin el mas alto de los chicos-

-Mm… suena bien… si, vamos…

-Ay Kuwabara que amable en invitarnos a todos…

-¿Qué… y a ti quien te está invitando Urameshi!

-Por mi no hay problema Kazuma… solo que a ti te moleste… -Mina lo agarró del brazo y jugueteó con el pecho del chico-

-Eh… jejeje… -contestó muy sonrojado- yo… si tu quieres…

-Bien, está decidido… iremos al parque de diversiones… -dijo ella alegre-

Tontamente Kuwabara aceptó y tuvo que pagar las entradas de todos, sin contar con todo lo que a la chica se le antojaba… pasaron toda la tarde ahí, Mina parecía divertirse mucho haciendo que los chicos se pelearan para estar con ella y para cumplir sus caprichos… ya al final del día ella decidió irse a descansar y se despidió de los chicos-

-Mina… mañana te invito a comer…

-Oh Kurama… gracias, acepto con gusto…

-Perfecto, pasaré por ti a las 3:00 de la tarde.

-Si, te estaré esperando –le sonrió tiernamente-

Después de la repentina invitación, los chicos se retiraron lanzándole a Kurama miradas asesinas.

-No se enojen chicos… solo…

-Ya vimos que eres un traidor…

-¿A que viene eso Hiei?... ¿estás celoso?... jejeje…

-¡Cierra la boca Kurama!

Al día siguiente Kurama se vistió muy elegante, pasó por su "amiga" al hotel y de ahí fueron a un lujoso restaurante… ahí, el utilizó todo su encanto e ingenio para poder conquistarla, y ella parecía caer rendida a sus pies, lo que no sabía el lindo pelirrojo era que eso estaba fríamente calculado por ella.

Al salir del restaurante, Kurama casi cae de espalda al ver a Hiei vestido con un smoking color negro y un enorme ramo de rosas rojas… caminó decidido hacia Mina y le entregó las flores ignorando completamente al pelirrojo.

-Te invito a pasear… -dijo en tono seductor… Mina miró a Kurama y le sonrió-

-Gracias por la comida… -se fue con Hiei, que le había dado el brazo para que ella se sujetara a el… Kurama tardó unos segundos en reaccionar… de hecho, lo que lo hizo hacerlo fue un golpe seco cerca de el… al mirar que era…

-¡Auchh!... no lo creí de Hiei…

-Si… lo que puede llegar a hacer el enano para ganarse a Mina…

- ¿Yusuke… Kuwabara?... ¿Qué hacen aquí? –los mencionados habían caído del techo del restaurante-

-Queríamos ver que hacías con Mina… -dijo Kuwabara-

-Si, y no lo haces mal… si yo fuera una chica… sin duda me enamoraría de ti… -agregó Yusuke y Kurama no pudo evitar imaginarlo con la ropa de Mina y bien maquillado… esos pensamientos le dieron nauseas- ¿que?... ¿que te sucede?

-Mejor no digas locuras Yusuke… -contestó el pelirrojo aún algo asqueado-

Hiei había llevado a Mina a un hermoso jardín, lo había rentado todo, por eso estaban solo ellos dos.

-"Hiei si que cambió… ahora es mas maduro…" -pensó la chica mientras caminaba del brazo del pelinegro- ¿A dónde iremos?

-Hay una heladería estupenda justo en el centro… -al oír esto, Mina casi cae de espalda-

-"No… no ha cambiado en nada…jejejeje..." -rió nerviosa-

Está por demás decir que Kurama, Yusuke y Kuwabara los siguieron ¿verdad? Pero por si no lo imaginaban, así fue… Hiei sorprendentemente de verdad era amable con Mina, y de verdad se pasaron un buen rato.

-Fue genial Hiei… gracias…

-Hn… -los demás chicos los observaban detrás de un árbol-

-Creí que el enano odiaba a Mina, pero con esto ya no se ni que pensar…

-Hiei hace esto solo para ganarnos… no por que de verdad le interese Mina…

-Eso es lógico Kurama… ¿tu que opinas Urameshi?... ¿Urameshi?... –el pelinegro ya no estaba con ellos… ahora iba caminando hacia Mina y Hiei vestido con sus mejores ropas…-

-¿Yusuke?... ¿pero que va a hacer? –preguntó el pelirrojo-

-Mmm… ¿a que hora se cambió?

-Disculpen la interrupción…

-¿Yusuke?

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí!

-Mina ¿quieres ir a la playa mañana? –Yusuke ignoró a Hiei que parecía que iba a empezar a patalear por el coraje-

-¿Como?

-¡Ella está ahora conmigo!

-Exacto Hiei, ahora, no mañana… ¿que dices? –miró a la chica-

-Bien, pasa por mi temprano… aprovecharé tu invitación para estrenar mi nuevo bikini…

-Si, yo paso por ti… adiós… -Yusuke se despidió con la mano recibiendo de parte de Hiei una mirada asesina-

-No te enojes Hiei… es contigo con quien me la he pasado mejor… -dijo Mina dándole un beso en la mejilla… esas palabras lo ilusionaron, lo que no sabía era que a todos se las había dicho ya-

Al día siguiente, igual que las veces pasadas, Mina se arregló muy bien… parecía que quería provocarlos… (N/A de verdad los hombres no tienen cerebro… o al menos no los mas lindos ú.ùU aún no se dan cuenta… bueno, Kuwabara nunca se da cuenta de nada…) e igual los chicos no invitados fueron de agregados.

-Ahora ¿ustedes que hacen aquí?

-Nada Yusuke… solo te pagamos con la misma moneda…

-Kurama tiene razón Urameshi…

-Eso y que es bueno hacerte la vida imposible… -terminó Hiei-

-Vámonos chicos… me muero por meterme al mar… -Mina llegó con ellos-

Así todos emprendieron el camino a la playa, entre ansiosos y molestos.

-"Todo va a pedir de boca… un poco mas y estarán en mis manos…" –pensó Mina mientras sonreía maliciosamente-

---------------------

**Ay esa Mina… no se si odiarla o envidiarla… tiene la fortuna de estar con esos bomboncitos (omitamos a Kuwabara ¿si? ) y todavía les hace cumplir todos sus caprichos… mmm… bueno, ahora que lo pienso… creo que yo haría lo mismo jejeje… y creo que ustedes también ¿o no?**

**Bueno, hasta aquí este capi… esperen lo que sigue… ah y no olviden dejar reviews he **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola a todos ¿como han estado?... lamento de verdad el no haber podido actualizar antes, pero tuve problemas de inspiración y pues nimodo ú.ù… ahora aviso que este fic pronto terminará... sip, en el siguiente capi…, pero como pueden darse cuenta ya tengo más, y todos están muuuy buenos (jeje, modestia aparte he n.n)**

**Ahora al fic… y no olviden los reviews he n.n**

---------------

**Capítulo 4.- ¿Una esperanza?**

Al día siguiente, igual que las veces pasadas, Mina se arregló muy bien… parecía que quería provocarlos… (N/A de verdad los hombres no tienen cerebro… o al menos no los mas lindos ú.ùU aún no se dan cuenta… bueno, Kuwabara nunca se da cuenta de nada…) e igual los chicos no invitados fueron de agregados.

-Ahora ¿ustedes que hacen aquí?

-Nada Yusuke… solo te pagamos con la misma moneda…

-Kurama tiene razón Urameshi…

-Eso y que es bueno hacerte la vida imposible… -terminó Hiei-

-Vámonos chicos… me muero por meterme al mar… -Mina llegó con ellos-

Así todos emprendieron el camino a la playa, entre ansiosos y molestos.

-"_Todo va a pedir de boca… un poco mas y estarán en mis manos…"_ –pensó Mina mientras sonreía maliciosamente-

Al llegar al mar, todos empezaron a quitarse la ropa para poder meterse al agua y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos todos estaban listos, menos Mina, ella se desvestía lenta y provocadoramente… cuando por fin terminó de quitarse la ropa buscó en su mochila una pequeña botella.

-¿Alguno quisiera untarme bronceador? –dijo a nadie en particular… 10 segundos después los cuatro chicos estaban peleando por la pequeñabotella_- "jeje… muy bien, ahora el_ _siguiente paso" –_sin que los chicos se percataran Mina se alejó un poco y le hizo plática a un muy apuesto joven que estaba a punto de entrar a nadar al mar_-_

-U…Urameshi…

-¿Qué demonios quieres Kuwabara?... ¿Por qué dejaste de pelear!

-Creo que… se nos fue…

-¿Se nos fue?... ¡explícate deforme!

-Kuwabara tiene razón Hiei… Mina se acaba de ir con otro chico… -Kurama también dejó de pelear y junto con los demás observaron a la mencionada charlando amistosamente con otro chico-

-¿No te gustaría ir al cine mañana en la noche preciosa?

-Oh… que lindo… ¿tienes alguna película en mente?

Y con los chicos…

-Con que otro rival… no lo creo… -susurró Yusuke y salió corriendo-

-¡Ese feo no me va a quitar a Mina! –exclamó Kuwabara y también salió corriendo-

-Ay muchas maneras de acabar con un estorbo… -Hiei también se fue-

-Aunque no me gusta competir…por Mina intentaré todo… -habló el pelirrojo y dio media vuelta para dirigirse al lugar donde tenían sus cosas-

Mientras, con Mina…

-¿Enserio?... suena bien… -contestó la chica-

-¡Claro!... entonces pasaré por ti… -habló el apuesto joven mientras que sin darse cuenta, un pelinegro con flequillo blanco le ató una cuerda al tobillo-… ¿está bien a las oooooooooochooooooooo?... –el joven fue jalado fuertemente hacia el mar, pues Hiei había amarrado el otro extremo de la cuerda a una moto acuática que en esos momentos se ponía en marcha-

-Hn… jeje…creo que no volverá… -dijo Hiei satisfecho con los brazos cruzados mientras junto con Mina veía al pobre chico ser arrastrado por todos lados por la moto-

-………………… -Mina solo se quedó en silencio con una gran "gota" en la cabeza-

-Ahora que no hay más estorbos… ¿paseamos? –sugirió el pelinegro mientras empezaba a caminar-

-A…aa…si… -la chica lo alcanzó y le sonrió mientras caminaba a su lado- ¿sabes Hiei?...ahora que estamos solos yo… debo decirte algo muy importante… ¿podríamos vernos en el restaurante del hotel el viernes a las 6:00 de la tarde?...es muy importante para mi… podrás asistir ¿verdad? –le sonrió mas abiertamente-

-Hn… por supuesto _"Hn… ya les gané a Yusuke, Kurama y al inepto… y no necesité esto…"_ –observó el balde que llevaba cubierto por una toalla-

Mientras, a lo lejos, un chico alto de cabello color zanahoria y cara de inepto… (N/A: no me lo tomes a mal Kuwabara ¿si? n.nU yo solo sigo lo que dice Hiei) los mira y aprieta molesto los dientes-

-A no… no te lo permitiré enano… -dijo, alistó la trampa que había preparado y cuando Mina y el pelinegro llegaron-

-Oh gracias Hiei… ¿Hiei?... –el pelinegro de pronto desapareció del lado de Mina y en su lugar estaba Kuwabara, que respiraba agitado y sudaba un poco-

-Ejeje… hola Mina…

-Kuwabara… ¿Qué haces aquí y dónde está Hiei?

-Olvídate de el… y en cuanto a lo que hago aquí… yo solo… -miró a la chica de arriba a abajo- jejeje… -rió tontamente mientras, a muy poca distancia de ellos, Hiei trataba de sostenerse desesperadamente de la orilla de un enorme y profundo agujero-

-Hn… ¡me las pagarás deforme del infierno! –murmuraba el pelinegro-

-¿Tu solo que Kuwabara?

-Solo quería pasar un rato contigo Mina jejeje…

-Aja… ¿y para eso necesitas una pala? –le preguntó levantando una ceja y señalando el objeto-

-A… no importa, ven, te invito un helado… -Kuwabara lanzó hacia atrás la pala que fue a caer en la cabeza de Hiei provocando que se soltara y cayera dentro del profundo agujero, quedando boca arriba, con los ojos en espiral y con un enorme chichón en la cabeza – (N/A pobre T.T)

-Ya verás… maldito… deforme… ay… ay… -se quejaba Hiei-

-¿Mm?... ¿no escuchaste un quejido Kuwabara? –preguntó Mina deteniéndose en seco-

-Nop… debió ser tu imaginación…

-Hmm… que extraño, pero bueno… vamos por el helado…

Mientras iban en camino, Yusuke logró ver al pobre chico que estaba platicando con Mina siendo arrastrado por una moto acuática y suspiró algo desanimado.

-¡Rayos!... que mala suerte… alguien se me adelantó… -el pelinegro seguía con la mirada el recorrido del pobre chico que solo podía gritar auxilio- ¿y ahora que hago con esto…? -miró el frasco que tenía en las manos y luego centró la vista en Kuwabara, que caminaba junto a Mina- …aaa… ya se en quien lo usaré jijiji… -dijo y corrió hacia los chicos que se acercaban-

-¿De que sabor vas a querer tu helado Mina?

-Pues… ya lo veré después… ahora necesito decirte algo sumamente importante… quería saber… ¿si podemos vernos en el restaurante del hotel el viernes a las 6:00 de la tarde?...es muy importante para mi… podrás asistir ¿verdad? –le sonrió-

-¡No lo dudes linda… ahí estaré!... jeje…a hora tu helado ¿de que sabor me decías?

-¡Kuwabaraaa! –gritó Yusuke y se paró frente a los chicos-

-¿Que quieres Urameshi?

-Nada, es solo que quería untarte un poco de crema protectora… no vaya a ser que te quemes y después parezcas camarón jejeje… -sin mas, destapó el frasco y untó con unos guantes de plástico su contenido en los brazos y espalda de su amigo sin que este pudiera evitarlo- bueno, ya me voy… adiós… -tapó el frasco y se fue caminando muy lentamente-

-Que extraño… normalmente Yusuke no es así… ¿Qué crees que le pase Kuwabara?... –al voltear a verlo casi grita del susto, pues la piel del chico estaba de un color rojo intenso y no dejaba de rascarse-

-¡Maldito Urameshi! –gritó y salió corriendo dejando a la chica muy sorprendida y con una "gota" en la cabeza-

-Si que son efectivos los polvos pica-pica… -dijo Yusuke acercándose a Mina y viendo el frasquito que llevaba en las manos-

-¿Qué dijiste?

-Ah… no nada…

Mientras, a un par de metros de ellos, Hiei trataba de salir del profundo agujero… de nuevo (N/A jeje… que mala soy n.nU) y miraba a su alrededor… vio a Kuwabara corriendo como histérico de un lado a otro y a Yusuke parado charlando con Mina.

-¿Ahora tú?... no lo creo… -Hiei sacó con dificultad el balde que llevaba y se dispuso a arrojarlo-

Regresando con Yusuke y Mina…

-Yusuke… ahora que estamos solos… y quiero preguntarte ¿si podemos vernos en el restaurante del hotel el viernes a las 6:00 de la tarde?...es muy importante para mi… podrás asistir ¿verdad?

-No lo dudes Mina… ahí estaré…

A poca distancia, Kurama los observaba mientras se limpiaba las manos con un pequeño trapo.

-Ahora es Yusuke…hmm… lo siento por el… -el pelirrojo miró la enorme sombrilla de playa que estaba a su lado y luego corrió hacia el-

Ahora con Hiei…

-Yusuke… ahora verás…

El pelinegro agarró el balde y lo arrojó con todas sus fuerzas… el mencionado se dio vuelta y vio el proyectil acercarse a el y se agachó justo a tiempo, recibiendo así el golpe cierto pelirrojo que corría hacia ellos y que por la fuerza impresa en el disparo cayó de espalda en la arena…

-Fiuuuu… -silbó Yusuke- estuvo cerca…

Yusuke se puso de pie, pero perdió el equilibrio y tropezó con el pelirrojo que ahora tenía un balde de plástico por cabeza (N/A pobrecito T.T) yendo directo hacia la sombrilla que hacía poco Kurama había estado "arreglando"… y al tener contacto con ella… _¡CRACK!_... se cerró dejándolo preso dentro de ella. (N/A ¿se lo imaginan? Ahora es una sombrilla carnívora…... no cabe duda de que todos han de odiarme ú.ùU)

-Hmmpmnn… hmmpmm ¡saquenme de aquí!...

-………………………………………………… -Mina solo se quedó con cara de wath y con varias "gotas" en la cabeza (mientras Kuwabara seguía corriendo como histérico detrás de todos a orillas del mar y rascándose como loco)-

-Hn… fallé… -se quejó Hiei mientras poco a poco salía de la zanja en la que estaba y se sacudía la arena del cuerpo- hn…

Justo en ese momento y sin que nadie lo sospechara (incluido Hiei) un chico alto cara de bobo se acercaba a el a toda velocidad, no se vieron y _¡SOPAS!_ Ambos cayeron al agujero, el mas alto sobre Hiei, dejándolo de nuevo semi inconsciente, con los ojos en espiral y ahora con un bulto encima que no dejaba de rascarse (N/A por si no comprendieron… Kuwabara le cayó encima al pobre de Hiei ú.ù)

-¿Por que a mi?… ay… -se quejó nuevamente el pelinegro-

-Ay… -el pelirrojo se ponía de pie poco a poco-

-Kurama… ¿estás bien? –Mina lo ayudó a terminar de ponerse de pie y le quitó el balde de la cabeza-

-¡Ahhh!... ¿Qué es…?... ¿cangrejos?...

Así era… el balde estaba lleno de enormes cangrejos, que ahora estaban atrapados en el hermoso cabello rojo de Kurama y que empezaban a pellizcarlo con sus tenazas…

-Calma Mina… estoy bien… solo tengo que…mnhnmn… -empezó a quitarse los cangrejos del cabello quejándose un poco pues estos parecían no querer soltarlo -… quitarme…esto…del…cabello…

-A ver… te ayudo… -así lo hizo la chica y cabe mencionar que se olvidó por completo de Yusuke que continuaba pidiendo ayuda y de los pobres de Hiei y Kuwabara- …hmm… oye Kurama… quiero preguntarte ¿si podemos vernos en el restaurante del hotel el viernes a las 6:00 de la tarde?...es muy importante para mi… podrás asistir ¿verdad? dime que si…

-Claro que estaré ahí Mina… -dijo el pelirrojo volteando a verla con un cangrejo colgando le de la nariz y otro en la oreja como arete-

-Gracias –la chica le sonrió y trató de aguantar la risa por esa escena-

-¿Qué nadie piensa ayudarme?... se me acaba el aire!... –se escuchó que gritaba Yusuke-

Minutos después, Yusuke ya estaba libre y parecía hamburguesa a la parrilla por las marcas en su cuerpo que habían dejado las varillas de la sombrilla… Hiei tenía un enorme chichón en la cabeza por culpa del palazo que le había dado Kuwabara, este seguía rascándose, pero además tenía mas de una docena de golpes cortesía de Hiei, y en cuanto a Kurama ahora lucía un nuevo corte de cabello por culpa de los cangrejos que llegaron a cortarle con sus tenazas algunos mechones de cabello

Todos ahora disfrutaban la puesta de sol sentados en la arena… (y en el caso del pobre de Kuwabara… rascándose desesperadamente n.nU) pensaban en las palabras que Mina les había dicho y que no sabían que le dijo lo mismo a todos... mientras en el horizonte se veía todavía al joven bañista siendo arrastrado por la moto acuática. (N/A ¿no se la acabará la gasolina O.o?)

-_"El viernes será un día inolvidable chicos… se los aseguro" _– Mina cerró los ojos mientras sonreía- _"ya verán la sorpresa que se van a llevar"_

-----------------

**Que intriga ¿verdad?... ya verán el desenlace en el siguiente capi… lo que pasará les sorprenderá…**

------------------

**Y como ya es costumbre (en mis otros fics n.nU)… los reviews: **

**Por antigüedad n.n**

**Amberosse**.- Jeje… eso de que quieras matarla mmm… te comprendo mejor de lo que crees u.ú# yo también quisiera hacerlo, pero no me vas a negar que se lo tenían bien merecido (no tanto, pero si u.u) hn… te aseguro que no te imaginas el final de este fic… (yo no me lo imaginé XD jeje). Espero te haya gustado este capi, y si no…mmm… me gustaría que me lo hicieras saber n.n gracias por el review.

**Rockergirl-sk.- Hm… a mi tampoco me parece que esa… chica… juegue así con ellos, pero dime si no es verdad que ¿a nosotras las mujeres nos gusta que nos consientan todos nuestros caprichos? n.n… a mi sí jeje… y ahora ve como les fue a los pobres en este capi… pobres…ú.ùU pero bueno, gracias por el review.**

**hi.- Sip, toi consiente de que me enviaste un review con anterioridad, muchas gracias por tomarte la molestia de dejar un comentario jeje… y ¿sabes? Tal ves tengas razón… yo no me aprovecharía de ellos de esa manera, aunque no me molestaría que me quisieran complacer en todo lo que yo quisiera n.n jeje… ¿a que chica le molesta que la consientan?... a mi no jeje… gracias por el review…**

**Agradeceré sus bellos reviews, bueno, nos vemos**

**Att: Ikari-chann.n**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola, aquí les dejo el último capítulo de esta alocada historia… espero lo disfruten y no olviden los reviews he.**

------------------

**Capítulo 5: La noticia**

Todos ahora disfrutaban la puesta de sol sentados en la arena… (y en el caso del pobre de Kuwabara… rascándose desesperadamente n.nU) pensaban en las palabras que Mina les había dicho y que no sabían que le dijo lo mismo a todos.

-_"El viernes será un día inolvidable chicos… se los aseguro" _– Mina cerró los ojos mientras sonreía- _"ya verán la sorpresa que se van a llevar"_

Después de ese día… ya todos estaban loquitos por Mina, todos, hasta Hiei querían ser más que amigos de la chica… esta les dijo que tenía que darles una noticia importante, claro que ellos no sabían que era, aunque con las ganas que tenían de conquistarla, con las palabras que les dijo creyeron que tendrían una oportunidad, y guardaron el secreto de su conversación…

Y cuando por fin llegó el día esperado…todos se arreglaron como nunca… incluso Kuwabara se veía muy bien…, (algo raro en el ¿no creen? n.nU) y así, cada quien por su lado llegó al lugar de la cita, pero como era el mismo para los cuatro… se sorprendieron mucho al encontrarse…

-¡Waaaaaaaaa!... ¿Qué haces aquí Kuwabara?

-Lo mismo digo Urameshi… ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Eso no te importa…

-¿Yusuke… Kuwabara?

-¡Ahhhh…Kurama… ¿tú también, no puede ser!

-¡Cállate de una buena ves Yusuke! -dijo una vos desde una mesa cerca del rincón-

-¿Hiei?

-¿Qué?... ¿te molesta mi presencia Kurama?

-¿Qué… el enano también! –se quejó Kuwabara-

-¡Cierra el pico deforme! –Hiei se acercó al resto de los chicos-

-¿Cómo que deforme!

-¡Todavía recuerdo lo que me hiciste en la playa!

-¡Pues te lo merecías enano!

-Oigan, basta… recuerden que estamos en un lugar público… -Kurama trató de detener la discusión-

-¡No, yo quiero saber ¿Qué hacen todos aquí!

-¿Pues no es obvio Yusuke? Mina nos invitó aquí a todos… -Kurama hizo un rápido análisis de la situación –

-A mi me dijo que tenía que decirme algo muy importante… -Kuwabara dijo sintiéndose muy importante-

-Pues a mi también me lo dijo… -contestó Hiei cruzándose de brazos-

-Yo no lo creo…

-¡Yusuke ¿insinúas que soy un mentiroso!

-Pues no se… -Yusuke volteó la cabeza hacia otro lado ignorando al otro pelinegro-

-¡No me ignores cuando te hablo! –Hiei agarró a Yusuke del cuello de la camisa-

-¡Para tu información Hiei… yo hago lo que quiero! –se soltó del agarre del otro pelinegro-

-Oigan, queno peleen aquí…

-¡Cállate Kurama! –le exigieron al unísono ambos pelinegros-

-Son un caso perdido… -suspiró el pelirrojo-

Poco faltó para que empezaran a golpearse, pero afortunadamente Mina llegó en ese momento.

-Hola, que bueno que…

-¿Qué hacen ellos aquí! –le preguntaron los chicos señalándose unos a otros-

-Jejeje… no hay problema… yo los invité… a todos… -contestó sonriente-

-¿A si? –contestaron todos al unísono aún señalándose-

-Si, y fue por que yo… les tengo que decir algo muy importante… -Mina sonrió mientras que cada uno de sus amigos tenía una fantasía de lo que podía ser ese "algo" tan importante-

_-"De seguro quiere declararme su amor frente a todos…, que valiente…" _-pensabaYusuke-_ "aunque no creo poder comprarle ropa tan seguido… me que daría pobre… ya llevo sin comer desde que fuimos de compras…"_ -en ese momento se escuchó el sonido del estómago de Yusuke, que pedía algo de comer en ese instante-

_-"Mina de seguro dirá que le gusto… así le ganaré a Urameshi y al enano…, lo siento por Kurama por que el si puede competir conmigo…"_ -Kuwabara reía tontamente-

_-"Hn… espero que no recuerde las 485 veces que la rechacé en la escuela… además, creo que soy el mejor partido para ella…"_ -imaginó Hiei- _"... también le gusta el helado…" -_asintió-

_-"Mina dirá algo muy importante… si se me declara yo haré lo mismo…"_ -Kurama sonrió satisfecho- _"después de todo yo le ayude a encontrar el traje de baño mas adecuado para ella… huhum…" _-asentía pensativo-

-Bueno, lo que yo quiero decir es que… -rió para sus adentros-

-… ¿Qué?... –repitieron todos en tono ilusionado-

-Que quiero que conozcan a mi esposo… -dijo sonriente-

-¿Tu…

-…es…

-…po…

-…so? –repitieron Hiei, Kurama, Kuwabara y Yusuke respectivamente-

-Si, pasa cariño… -los chicos sintieron como si les hubieran dado un baño de agua fría…, todas sus esperanzas murieron con esas palabras-

Al lugar entró un alto y muy apuesto joven, que era de la altura de Kuwabara, tenía el cabello negro como Hiei, un buen cuerpo como el de Yusuke y ojos verdes como los de Kurama.

-El es mi esposo…

-Hola, soy Kai Hikuyuka… es un gusto conocerlos… Mina me ha hablado mucho de ustedes… -el joven les sonrió-

-Kai es maestro de artes marciales en la escuela en la que trabajo, como les dije, soy maestra de teatro aunque nos conocimos en el club de lectura.

-Jejeje…, soy profesor de artes marciales, pero me gusta mucho leer.

-Eso y querer enfrentarte a todo aquel que te desafía… ¿cierto amor?

-Vamos Mina… no es para tanto…

-¿A no? -la pareja rió-

Los chicos estaban en shock… era como si frente a ellos vieran al ser resultado de la unión de ellos cuatro… pero lo que mas les sorprendió es la manera de reír de Mina, por primera ves lo hacía de manera cálida y hasta tierna, cosa que no hacía con ellos, porque con ellos era de manera algo fría y maliciosa.

-Nosotros decidimos venir aquí de luna de miel… y Kai se encargó de buscar nuestra futura casa… ¡no es genial! Ahora viviremos aquí… -Mina les sonrió muy alegre mientras abrazaba a su esposo-

Los chicos, con las piernas temblorosas se sentaron en las sillas de la mesa más cercana…, todos estaban pálidos y tenían un tic nervioso por la impresión.

_-"No puede ser… Mina está casada… y yo que casi… ¡no!... que me quedé sin comer desde que compré toda esa ropa para ella… esto es un sueño… y uno muy malo…" _–pensó Yusuke-

_-"Mina me traicionó… se casó con otro"_ –lloriqueó Kuwabara-

_-"Esto es un sueño… una pesadilla… no puede ser no, no ¡no!"_ –se negaba a aceptar Kurama-

_-"Hn, creo que las 485 veces que la rechacé si influyeron en esto"_ –reflexionó molesto Hiei-

-Oye amor… -dijo Kai a su mujer en voz baja- … tus amigos se ven raros… ¿estarán bien?

-¿Mn? si… -dijo despreocupada- es solo que están muy sorprendidos por la noticia de hoy, ya se les pasará… _"o eso espero"_

-Mi… Mina… ¿podríamos hablar? –dijeron todos al unísono-

-Claro… ahora vengo amor –dijo a su marido, lo besó dulcemente y siguió a los chicos hasta la mesa más lejana del lugar- bueno, y… ¿de que quieren hablar?

-¡Tu…! –dijeron todos mientras le apuntaban con el dedo índice-

-Ya se… es sobre Kai ¿cierto?… el… -bajó la mirada un poco melancólica- en ese entonses... el fue el único que me valoró por lo que era…

-………………..

-…Y no le importó mi físico o mi forma de ser… -los chicos se quedaron en completo silencio y bajaron la mirada al igual que sus dedos-

-Solo jugaste con nosotros…

-¡Eso no es cierto Kuwabara... yo no hice tal cosa! yo solo quería pasar un tiempo con ustedes… de verdad los extrañaba mucho…

-Ah… eh… -los chicos no sabían que decir… era cierto, ella nunca les dijo que quería algo formal con ellos-

-Si ustedes malinterpretaron las cosas no es mi culpa… aunque inicialmente si tenía un plan… -bajó la mirada-

-Entonces tu…

-Si Yusuke…lo que hice tenía un propósito… y el era… -tomó aire y los miró- darles una lección… aunque… de verdad me costó mucho trabajo el decidirme a hacerlo…

-¿Por que? –preguntó el pelirrojo-

-Yo solo quería hacerles entender que el físico no lo es todo… que deben ver siempre mas allá del exterior… -silencio- Kai lo comprendió… el fue el que me convenció de venir a verlos… cambié por el… y por ustedes… -los miró con ojos llorosos-

-Hn, aún así solo te divertiste con nosotros… y en el caso de Yusuke lo dejarás sin comer por lo que queda del mes… -Hiei señaló al mencionado y este se sonrojó-

-¡Oye Hiei, no tenías que haberle dicho eso!

-Pues yo hago lo que quiero, además es cierto ¿o no? –Hiei lo miró y le sonrió maliciosamente-

¡Agg… ya verás Hiei…tú…!

-Jajajaja… -de la nada Mina empezó a reír y a llorar al mismo tiempo-

-¿Mi… Mina…?

-Jaja…lo siento chicos… de verdad… yo no quería lastimar sus sentimientos… -se limpió las lágrimas de los ojos- jaja… discúlpenme por favor…

-Mina…

-..Yo se que lo que hice no estuvo bien, y si después de esto no quieren hablarme de nuevo… lo comprenderé, pero estoy segura de que aprendieron la lección… y eso me alegra… -les sonrió, pero con una calidez que no habían visto nunca-

-¿Sabes? Creo que nosotros somos los que debemos disculparnos… -dijo Yusuke mientras se olvidaba de Hiei y se frotaba la cabeza-

-Si… la verdad es que fuimos muy malos contigo jejeje… -dijo Kuwabara sonriendo tontamente-

-Gracias chicos…

-De verdad aprendimos la lección Mina –dijo Kurama- ¿no es así Hiei?

-Hn…

-Vamos Hiei… ¿tu no vas a perdonarme?

-Hn

-¡Ya se!... ¿me perdonarías si te invito un helado triple de la heladería que te gusta? –le susurró al oído-

-Hmm… - se cruzó de brazos molesto y algo sonrojado- ¿será de chocolate? –preguntó también en un susurro poniendo la cara mas inocente que jamás había visto -

-Jejeje… será de lo que quieras Hiei…

-¿De lo que quieras?... hmm… ¿Qué le ofreciste al enano?

-Na da que te importe Kuwaidiota…

-¿Cómo me llamaste micro pulga!

-¿Cómo que micro pulga? Kuwaidiota!

-Bueno, ya, ya… mejor volvamos… tu esposo te espera Mina…

-Gracias Kurama

Así lo hicieron, se sentaron a la mesa y trataron de actuar normales… al menos lo más que podían jeje… (N/A sip, imagínense como iban a estar después de esa noticia jeje… n.n para empezar yo la mato ¬¬#) charlaron durante varias horas… Kai era un chico interesante, noble, inteligente y también algo distraído e impulsivo, pero les cayó bien. (N/A sip... la unión de los cuarto en uno... ú.ù)

Ya entrada la noche se despidieron de la feliz pareja y emprendieron el camino a casa, todos estaban muy serios y ninguno hablaba.

-¡Es increíble…! -Kuwabara rompió el molesto silencio-

-Si, Mina está casada… -contestó Yusuke-

-Y no solo eso… ¿vieron bien a ese tipo?

-Kuwabara… ¿Qué tu también te enamoraste de el? –Hiei lo miró sonriendo satisfecho por su comentario-

-¡Agg… cállate maldito enano!

-Bueno, creo que esto pasó porque no vimos a Mina desde el principio con los ojos del corazón…

-Agg… cállate Kurama… -dijo Yusuke algo molesto-

**-------Fondo------**

-Pero si es verdad chicos…, Mina siempre trató de ser agradable y…

-Kurama… si no te callas voy a golpearte… -dijo Hiei en tono molesto-

-Que ciegos fuimos… -suspiró el pelirrojo-… pobre Mina…

-Hiei… ¿lo golpeas tu o lo hago yo? –habló Yusuke tronándose los dedos de las manos-

-Espero que un día de verdad nos perdone…

-¡Ya cállate! –gritaron los tres restantes mientras lo golpeaban en la cabeza-

----------FIN---------

**Esta historia estuvo loooca ¿verdad?... además el final estuvo de ¡puag! ¬¬U... pero si nos olvidamos de eso…¿ustedes que hubieran hecho en el lugar de Mina?..., yo solo opino que es una suertuda… ú.ú…y que en neste instante tengo ganas de matarlaò.ó...hmm perobueno, nos vemos en el siguiente fic n.n**

**Nuevamente gracias por sus comentarios… son mi motivación… n.n **

**Ahora los reviews.**

**Sonyachanchan17.-** Ay sip y todo fue gracias a ti… eres mi inspiración n.n me alegra que te haya gustado… todo esto fue gracias a ti… aunque este capi quedó muy…mmm… ¡puag! XD pero la verdad no sabía en que podía terminar, por que la verdad el otro final que tenía era peor que este… (y mira que ya es decir ¬¬U) pero bueno, muchas gracias por la inspiración y por los reviews… no importa que no dejes… (espero no vuelva a ocurrir ¬¬#) jejeje… no es cierto n.n Jajaja… nos leemos en el siguiente fic, de nuevo gracias.

**Rockergirl-sk.-** Hola¿sabes? Que bueno que no imaginaste como iba a acabar esto, de seguro tu cabecita maquinó algo mejor que esto… (la mía desgraciadamente no lo hizo ú.ù). Por otro lado… tienes razón… ellos son unos idiotas, pero en este capi, ya sabes por k lo hizo Mina… y yo se que no estuvo bien, pero de alguna manera tenía que hacerlos entender…pero bueno, gracias por el review, nos leemos en el siguiente fic n.n

**xxxHolic.-** Hola¿verdad que es lindo ver sufrir a los chicos? (que mala soy n.n) pero es por una buena causa… o eso espero jejeje… Espero sigas leyendo mis otros fics… muchas gracias por leer y por dejar review, nos leemos en el siguiente n.n

**ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO, Y SI NO…HMM... ACEPTO SUS RECLAMOS n.nU**

**Nos leemos en el siguiente capi… de nuevo gracias por los reviews.**

**Att:Ikari-chan**


End file.
